Dramatic Times At Shermer High
by yoshikixhideforever
Summary: When Shermer decides to put on the play The Phantom of the Opera, who will get the lead roles? And what will happen? Bad summary, good story. Please R&R! BenderxClaire!
1. Prologue

**Dramatic Times at Shermer High**

**Author's Note:** This is my third Breakfast Club fic, and, as always, it's a Bender/Claire story. Basically, it's what happens when Shermer High decides to put on the play "The Phantom of the Opera". I hope that you guys like it! Please R&R!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own, don't care, don't sue.

**Summary:** What happens when Shermer High decides to put on the Phantom of the Opera? Who will get the lead roles? And what will happen? Bender/Claire! Please R&R!

Before I forget, to everyone who is reading my other story "Blast From The Past": I am typing up the next chapter, and hope that it will be up soon. Thanks for your patience! Also, I put me and one of my friends in the story, so that I wouldn't run out of females for the female roles. And now, please enjoy!

**Prologue**

**Claire**

Claire walked up to the bulletin board by the theater. She had heard that they were putting on a new play, and she wanted to know what it was. When she saw that they were putting on "The Phantom of the Opera", she squealed in delight, which was very odd for her. She had seen the play when it was on Broadway, and had fallen in love with it. She noted the day and time of the auditions, and walked away happily.

**Andy**

Andy walked over to the bulletin board. He was in desperate need of something that would take the place of wrestling. He had just quit the team, and he needed something that would go on at the same time as wrestling, so he chose the play. He hadn't told his dad that he had quit, and he didn't intend to. He looked at the audition date and walked off, already wishing that the auditions were here.

**Brian**

Brian walked over to the bulletin board. After the "infamous" detention, he had joined the drama club. The only bad thing about it was the fact that he had to audition for every single play that the drama club put on. He sighed and looked at the play. "The Phantom of the Opera". Even though he already knew the audition dates, he wrote them down again and walked away.

**Allison**

Allison walked up to the audition board with her friends, or at least the people who talked to her, and looked at the play that they were putting on. _The Phantom of the Opera_ she read. "Huh." She said. _Sounds interesting._ She memorized the audition date, deciding right then and there that she would audition just for the hell of it.

**John**

John walked over to the audition board. He needed to have a credit in an extra-curricular activity in order to graduate. As much fun as it would be to continuously torture Vernon, he wanted to graduate and get the hell out of this town. He had gone through all of the activities, and hadn't liked any of them. So, he turned to his last resort: acting. He didn't like acting that much, but he'd rather do it than some of the other stupid things this school had. He had even thought of showing up to wrestling practice, just to spite Andy, but when he heard that he had quit the team, that ended that. He read the name of the play. _The Phantom of the Opera, huh?_ He thought. _Sounds cool._ He jotted down the audition information and walked away.

Little did these five people know that they would all get parts in the play. They would change the social standings at Shermer High School forever…

**TBC…**

Okay, just to clear up some confusion that I'm sure that you guys have, the detention did occur, but Bender and Claire never hooked up at the end of it. And none of them became friends. Well, they _did,_ but they drifted apart a week later. Sorry if any of you were confused! Anyways, please review! Flames _are_ accepted, but please try to not be _too_ harsh in them. As always, constructive criticism is always welcomed. I hope you guys liked it! The next chapter should be up soon, since I'm currently typing it up, so look for that soon. See you guys later!

Tomriddlesgurl


	2. Claire's Audition

**Dramatic Times at Shermer High**

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. I was grounded. During summer! Anyways, thanks for all the great reviews so far:

**Bull Shark:** The very first reviewer of my story! Thanks! And, since you were the first, this chapter is dedicated to you!

**Itsallaboutme:** Thanks for the advice. The reason John wanted to get out of Shermer is because of his dad. You know, there's only so much abuse a kid can take, even a kid like John Bender. I'm sure that I'm not the only one who can vouch for that.

**Walking through fire:** Thanks! I'm actually basing it off of the 2004 movie, but, hey, the phantom of the opera's the phantom of the opera, you know? I'll keep that AN thing in mind. I'm glad that I managed to keep everybody in character. It's really hard to do, but I tried my best. And hey, I guess I did a pretty good job!

**eXsTorDiNaRiLy InViSiBlE** Here's an update, just for you! I hope that you like it!

Also, so that this chapter isn't _really _long, the first five chapters (including this one) are going to be all of the auditions. First up, it's Claire! And, I'm using the lyrics from the "Phantom of the Opera" movie, since I have all of those memorized. And, they wrote their name under the audition form, so that they could go in order. And, one more thing: I'm not going to use all the lyrics, since the last time I tried to write a story like this, it got deleted since I wasn't using lyrics that were mine. Wow, that's a lot of and's. On with the show!

**Disclaimer:** To the administrators of this site, I don't own the lyrics! So, please don't delete my story! Thank you!

**Chapter 1: Claire's Audition**

Claire walked into the auditorium, excited. She couldn't wait for the auditions to begin. About 15 minutes later, a woman stood up.

"For those of you that don't know me, my name is Mrs. Seaton, and I'm going to be your director for this production. We're going to start the auditions now. I'm going to call you up in the order that you signed up. When I call your name, come up to the stage, tell me who you're auditioning for, what song you're singing, and start whenever you're ready. Now, up first…Claire Standish!" she said, almost in one breath.

Claire walked up, feeling both excited and nervous. Then, she smiled and said, "I'm auditioning for Christine Daae, and I'll be singing 'Think of me'."

When the music began, she started to sing. She was scared that she would make a mistake, but she pushed back her fear and relaxed.

_Think of me,_

_Think of me fondly_

_When we've said good-bye._

_Remember me,_

_Once in a while, _

_Please promise me you'll try._

_When you find that_

_Once again you long_

_To take your heart back_

_And be free_

_If you ever find a moment,_

_Spare a thought for me._

She was so into the song that she didn't notice that no one was talking. As she got to the last verse, she thought, _Moment of truth: Either I nail this note or not._

_Flowers fade_

_The fruits of summer fade_

_They have their seasons_

_So do we._

_But please promise me_

_That sometimes, you will think…_

She took a deep breath, and sang the last notes; the ones that were amazingly high, and hard to reach.

_Of me!_

There was silence in the auditorium for a moment, then everyone burst into applause and cheers. Everyone, that is, except for the other girls that were auditioning for Christine. She blushed and walked over to the seats to watch the others. The others were really good, and she was nervous, and sure that she wouldn't get the part. She sat back and watched the rest of the auditions.

**TBC…**

Bender's up next! Please R&R!

Tomriddlesgurl


	3. Bender's Audition

**Dramatic Times at Shermer High**

**Author's Note: **It's Bender's turn! I really hope that this story doesn't get deleted before it's finished! Anyway, sit back and enjoy…

**Disclaimer:** To the administrators of this site, I don't own the lyrics! So, please don't delete my story! Thank you!

**Chapter 2: Bender's Audition**

"John Bender!" he heard Mrs. Seaton call. He sighed and walked up.

"Yeah. I'm auditioning for the Phantom, and I'm singing 'Music of the Night'." He said. (**A/N:** Haha! You all thought that he would do something like "Stranger Than You Dreamt It" or "Down Once More", didn't you? Ha! Okay, I'll shut up so that you can read the rest of it now.)

The audience started to mutter amongst themselves. It was unheard of! _John Bender_, trying out for a _musical?_

"Hey, shut the fuck up, everybody! I'm singin' here!" John yelled, and everyone instantly quieted down.

"Please refrain from using that kind of language, Mr. Bender." Mrs. Seaton said.

"Whatever." John said. The audience waited on baited breath for him to begin.

_Night-time sharpens_

_Heightens each sensation._

_Darkness stirs,_

_And wakes imagination._

_Silently the senses_

_Abandon their defenses…_

_Slowly, gently_

_Night unfurls its splendor._

_Grasp it, sense it,_

_Tremulous and tender._

_Turn your face away,_

_From the garish light of day,_

_Turn your thoughts away _

_From cold, unfeeling light…_

_And listen to _

_The music of the night…_

He knew that people were shocked about this, but he didn't care. He had really wanted to do "Down Once More", but then, after he had heard the song, he realized that if he sang it, it would: a) wouldn't show off his singing at all, and b) probably ruin his chances of getting into his last resort activity. Not that he really cared, but…he shook his head, sighed, and kept singing.

_Close your eyes_

_And surrender to your_

_Darkest dreams!_

_Purge you thoughts of the life_

_You knew before!_

_Close your eyes,_

_Let your spirit_

_Start to soar!_

_And you'll live_

_As you've never lived before…_

_Softly, deftly,_

_Music shall caress you._

_Hear it, feel it_

_Secretly possess you._

_Open up your mind,_

_Let your fantasies unwind,_

_In this darkness which_

_You know you cannot fight…_

_The darkness of _

_The music of the night…_

Before he knew it, he was at the last two lines of the songs. He smiled and sang,

_You alone can make my song take flight…_

_Help me make the music of the _

He took a deep breath and held the last note for as long as he could.

_Night…_

He was finally done! Before anyone could say anything, he just walked off the stage and out the auditorium. He laughed as he thought, _I can't believe that I actually just did that! But, I hope that I get a part, so that I don't have to stay at home with my old man any longer than I have to._ He walked out to the football field to have a smoke.

**TBC…**

Okay! Andy's up next! Please R&R! Thanks!

Tomriddlesgurl


	4. Andy's Audition

**Dramatic Times at Shermer High**

**Author's Note:** If anyone's wondering, I'm having them audition for the roles that they'd probably want to get. And, the teacher is looking for who would have the best chemistry. So, it's Andy's turn, and I hope that you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** To the administrators of this site: I don't own the lyrics! So, please don't delete my story! Thank you!

**Chapter 3: Andy's Audition**

"Andrew Clark!"

Andy walked up to the stage, but before he could say anything, Mrs. Seaton said, "Wait, aren't you on the wrestling team?"

Andy looked around nervously and said, "Um, yes, ma'am, but I quit. Anyway, I'm auditioning for Raoul de Chagny, and I'll be singing 'All I Ask Of You'."

"Ah, a fine song. But, you need a Christine. Um, let's see…" she looked down at her notebook where she had put down every girl who was auditioning for Christine. She closed her eyes, pointed randomly at the list, and read the name. "Claire Standish! Come up here, please!"

Claire hurried up and said "Hi" to Andy. Then the teacher started playing the music, and Andy started singing.

_No more talk of darkness_

_Forget these wide-eyed fears._

_I'm here, nothing can harm you,_

_My words will warm and calm you._

_Let me be your freedom_

_Let daylight dry your tears._

_I'm here, with you, beside you,_

_To guard you and to guide you._

Claire smiled and sang,

_Say you love me every waking moment,_

_Turn my head with talk of summertime_

_Say you need me with you _

_Now and always_

_Promise me that all you say is true_

_That's all I ask of you!_

They continued to sing through, and Mrs. Seaton was amazed. She made a note in her notebook as they finished the song together.

_Share each day with me,_

_Each night, each morning_

Claire sang,

_Say you love me…_

Andy responded with,

_You know I do…_

And together, they finished.

_Love me,_

_That's all I ask of you_

_Anywhere you go, let me go too_

_Love me…that's all I ask of you._

Everyone clapped and they blushed and ran off.

**TBC…**

Get ready for…Brian! He's next! And, believe it or not, so is Larry Lester! So, you can look forward to that, and wonder what they're going to do while I write the chapter! See you then!

Tomriddlesgurl


	5. Brian's Audition

**Dramatic Times at Shermer High**

**Author's Note: **Thanks for all the great reviews so far:

**Itsallaboutme:** Yeah, I see what you mean. I tried to do it for this chapter, so, I hope you like it!

**eXsTorDiNaRiLy InViSiBlE:** Hm...good question. I'll just have to see where it goes!

**psychonerd 5:** Thanks. I originally didn't have him swear, but then I realized that it just wouldn't be Bender if he didn't.

**i-want-cheese:** Lol. Thanks.

**IMRU:** Here ya go.

**DuplicatePenNameHere:** Oh, all right. Here's chapter 4 for you!

**ghostwriter626:** Thanks. Larry is a character in the Breakfast Club movie that Andy taped the buns of.

Anyways, sorry for the long delay. I've been really busy this summer, and I just got some free time, so I thought that I would post this. Chapter 5 is up in a second, too. I hope that you guys like it!

**Disclaimer:** To the administrators of this site: I don't own the lyrics, so please don't delete this story! Thank you!

Also, the lyrics are going to be like this:

Larry

lalalala or whatever his line is.

Just so you don't get confused. And now, on with the show! Get ready for...

**Chapter 4: Brian's Audition**

"Brian Johnson!" Mrs. Seaton called. Brian got up and nudged Larry.

"Huh? What'd I miss?" Larry asked, waking up.

"Dude, it's our turn. C'mon." Brian said, smiling. Larry got up and followed Brian up to the stage.

Mrs. Seaton looked at the both of them and said, "Um, one person at a time, please."

Brian laughed. "Oh. he has to be up here with me, because we're auditioning for Andre and Firmin."

"Oh." Mrs. Seaton said, frowning. "Sorry, my mistake."

"We're doing 'Prima Donna'." Larry said.

Mrs. Seaton smiled. "You need a Carlotta for that song. Would Nicole Fehler come up here, please?"

Nicole came up, laughing at something her friends had said. When she saw who she had to sing with, she was embarassed to even be _seen_ with these nerds! But, she took her place.

"Start with the line, 'Your public needs you.'." Mrs. Seaton said.

Larry

Your public needs you!

Brian

We need you, too!

Nicole

Would you not rather have your precious little ingenue?

Brian & Larry

Signora, no! The world wants you!

_Prima Donna,_

_First lady of the stage!_

_Your devotees rae on their knees _

_To implore you!_

Larry

_Can you bow out when they're shouting your name?_

Brian

_Think of how they all adore you!_

Brian & Larry

_Prima Donna, enchant us once again!_

Larry

_Think of your muse..._

Brian

_And of the queues round the theatre!_

Brian & Larry

_Can you deny us the triumph in store?_

_Sing, Prima Donna, once more!_

Nicole (to herself)

_Prima Donna, your song shall live again!_

Brian & Larry (To Nicole)

_Think of your public!_

Nicole

_You took a snub,_

_But there's a public who needs you!_

Brain & Larry (To Nicole)

_Those who hear your voice liken you to an angel!_

Nicole

_Think of their cry of undying support!_

Larry (to Brian)

_We get our opera..._

Brian (to Larry)

_She gets her limelight!_

Nicole

_Follow where the limelight leads you!_

Larry & Brain (aside)

_Leading ladies are a trial!_

Nicole

_Prima Donna, your song shall never die!_

_You'll sing again, and to unedning ovation!_

Larry & Brian

_Lunatic demands are regular occurances!_

Nicole

_Think how you'll shine in that final encore!_

Brian & Larry

_Surely there'll be further scenes-worse than this!_

_Who'd believe a diva happy_

_to relieve a chorus girl_

_Who's gone and slept with the patron?_

_Raoul and the subrette,_

_Entwined in love's duet!_

_Although he may demur,_

_He must have been with her!_

_You'd never get away_

_With all this in a play,_

_But if it's loudly sung_

_And in a foreign tongue,_

_It's just the sort of story_

_Audiences adore,_

_In fact, a perfect opera!_

_Prima Donna,_

_The world is at your feet!_

_A nation waits,_

_And how it hates to be cheated!_

Larry, Brian, & Nicole

_Light up the stage_

_With that age-old rapport!_

_Song Prima Donna, once more!_

They bowed and walked off quickly.

"Nice job, you guys!" Mrs. Seaton said. "Our next audition is..."

**TBC...**

I think you can all figure out who's left! That's right, it's Allison! Please R&R! Thanks!

tomriddlesgurl


	6. Allison's Audition

**Dramatic Times At Shermer High**

**Author's Note:** Sorry for any typos! I'm typing this up at my mom's house, and the only thing we have on here is WordPad. So, if I make any spelling errors, that's why. Thanks for all the great reviews thus far:

**Disclaimer:** To the administrators of this site: I don't own the lyrics, so please don't delete my story!

Anyways, sit back and enjoy...

**Chapter 5: Allison's Audition**

"Allison Reynolds!"

Allison walked up slowly. She was dressed in her usual black clothes, with her bag and hair messed up.

"Yeah, I'm auditioning for Meg, and I'm singing 'Angel of Music'." she said, unenthusiasticaly.

"You need a Christine for that. Would Mary Sutton come up, please?" Mrs. Seaton asked.

Mary walked up and said, "Hi, I'm Mary." to Allison. Allison just ignored her.

"Girls, we're just doing the singing, so skip the dialogue, alright?" Mrs. Seaton said. They nodded, and Allison began.

Allison

_Where in the world have you been hiding?_

_Really you were perfect!_

_I only wish I knew your secret!_

_Who is your great tutor?_

Mary

_Father once spoke of an angel..._

_I used to dream he'd appear..._

_Now, as I sing, I can sense him..._

_And I know he's here..._

_Here in this room he calls me softly..._

_Somewhere inside...hiding..._

_Somehow, I know he's always with me..._

_He--the unseen genius..._

Allison

_Christine, you must have been dreaming._

_Stories like this can't come true..._

_Christine, you're talking in riddles,_

_And it's not like you!_

Mary

_Angel of Music!_

_Guide and guardian!_

_Grant to me your glory!_

Allison

_Who is this angel? This_

Mary & Allison

_Angel of Music!_

_Hide no longer!_

_Secret and strange angel..._

Mary (darkly)

_He's with me even now..._

Allison

_Your hands are cold..._

Mary

_All around me..._

Allison

_Your face, Christine, it's white..._

Mary

_It frightens me..._

Allison

_Don't be frightened..._

Mrs. Seaton clapped. "Well, thank you all for coming! The cast will be posted tomorrow after first hour. You can go home now."

Everyone walked out, the girls all chattering excitedly about who would get which part. All the girls who tried out for Christine had some MAJOR competition. Brian and Larry already knew which parts they would get, or at least, they hoped to get. They had been the only ones to audition for Andre and Firmin. They parted ways and walked home.

**TBC...**

The cast list is next! If you can think of anyone else that's in "The Breakfast Club" that you think should have a part, let me know! As long as I know who they are, I'll try and put them in. Thanks, and please keep reviewing!

tomriddlesgurl


End file.
